


was it all a fake?

by jaerie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Rituals, Mean Harry, Mpreg, Neglect, Nesting, Omega Louis, Touch-Starved, kind of, light mpreg tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 15:23:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15027524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaerie/pseuds/jaerie
Summary: Unmated omegas are second class citizens.  Expected to provide for themselves yet paid so little that they often are overworked or forced to sell their bodies just to keep from starving.  Louis' luck turns around when he meets Harry, the rich heir to a fortune.  After their bonding ceremony, things aren't exactly what Louis expected.





	was it all a fake?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lululawrence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lululawrence/gifts).



> this little unedited (no, seriously I didn't even read through it first) ficlette is for the lovely sus. I'm a dark fic dealer and she's an enabler. the end.
> 
>  
> 
> **I hate that this has to be said but here we go. I do not allow any of my works to be translated or reposted to any platform. This includes, but is not limited to, Wattpad, Tumblr, other AO3 accounts. Reposting and “giving credit” is not an authorized use of my content. Any translations or reposted material will be reported immediately.**

* * *

Louis secondhand alarm clock started blaring when the room was still bathed in darkness.  It was just after four in the morning but barely enough time to make it to work by five. It had been well past midnight when he had returned home just hours before yet it was a routine that Louis was no stranger to.  Morning shift at the diner for the breakfast rush and then off to Slickers to be objectified by alphas and have his ass slapped more times than he could count in the little booty shorts he was required to wear. 

It was a routine he was used to even when his body felt like it was ready to give out.  

He crawled off the old mattress on the floor of his studio apartment and took a quick shower in painfully cold water that served to wake him up.  The water heater had been broken for going on two months but the scum that was his landlord didn’t find it a pressing matter. He’d be lucky if it was fixed by Christmas. 

He dressed quickly and grabbed his pepper spray on his way out the door.  He’d learned the hard way that an unmated omega traveling alone in the streets at such an hour was an easy target and he wasn’t about to fall victim again.  

The diner was always hot, even in the dead of winter, and sweltering if the outside temperature rose above sixty degrees.  It barely took fifteen minutes for Louis to sweat through his uniform and feel uncomfortable with the grease that always seemed to hang in the air from the fryers in the back.  He still worked hard for his two dollars an hour, the standard pay for any omega working a job making tips. Tips that no one bothered with when it was just a worthless omega serving them.  His boss was required to raise his wage if he didn’t make more than $30 in tips in a month but the agencies responsible for monitoring it would never spend the times with audits or enforcements.  It wasn’t worth it to them. 

At least at Slickers he could manage a bit more each night even when his base pay was the same.  Of course that meant he had to put up with the alphas who grabbed his ass and used their strength and power to hold him in place so they could scent his neck.  He always felt disgusting with the lingering traces of so many men on his skin but he was barely scraping by as it was. He couldn’t afford to resist them. He’d surely be fired if he did which would make it nearly impossible to find another job unless he moved on to another city.  

It was a risk he wasn’t willing to take.  He was already fortunate enough to have a job, let alone two.  There were three sex clubs in the same strip as Slickers and he was thankful he’d never had to sell himself to have a home or food to eat like the worn down and abused omegas he saw leaving the clubs when he left work each night.  Some of them had no place to go once their shifts had ended and Louis had on more than one occasion brought some of them home with him just so they could sleep for a few hours out of the elements. It was the least he could do when he had nothing himself.  

There was a two hour gap between his shifts at the diner and Slickers.  Just enough time to grab a ninety-nine cent loaf of bread at the shop to go along with the pads of butter he’d swiped from the diner and head home to change.  He made himself two butter sandwiches then washed his face in cold water. Looking presentable was a requirement for Slickers and the took his time applying his light eyeliner and gold shimmer to his eyelids.  He always blushed when he wiggled into his spandex shorts, adjusting himself in the front in the least obscene way he could and then tucking in his tight tank top. After his first few weeks of working there, he refused to look at himself in the mirror once he was dressed.  It was too much to think about what he put up with in order to survive so he tried his best to ignore it. 

He’d once found an old trench coat at Goodwill and it was perfect for covering himself up on his walk over to Slickers, even if it felt like everyone had x-ray vision to see the obscene outfit underneath.  

Another day, another shift. 

Louis had just come off his break when he was assigned to a table of rowdy alphas that seemed to already be well on their way to intoxication.  He steeled himself, plastered on a smile and headed over to the group of ten. 

“Look at that sweet ass they sent for ya, Haz!” Someone from the group crowed, letting out a few whoops that just egged the rest of the group on.  “They knew it was your twenty-first, man! Sent ya something special!” 

Louis took a deep breath and tried to ignore the comments as best he could.  “Welcome to Slickers, can I get you fellas something to drink?” 

It was pitchers after pitchers of beers before the alphas decided to order and even then it was only appetizers.  Louis groaned each time he was called over but still served them with a smile and hoped that they were drunk enough to tip him well when they finally decided to move on.  

“Our Hazza here has a bit of a crush on you!” one of the drunk alphas laughed when Louis came to clear away some of the empty plates.  

“Look at him!! He’s blushing!!” one of the others shouted and pointed to the birthday alpha with the messy curls.  Louis couldn’t help but follow the pointing fingers to actually look at the man for the first time. 

True to his friend’s word, his cheeks were blushed and deep dimples were indenting his cheeks while he tried not to smile.  Louis would have found it adorable if they weren’t a table full of drunk alphas objectifying him. 

“Hazza! Hazza! Hazza!” the table started to chant which only made the man flush a brighter shade of red.  

“Give him a dance!” One of them shouted and before Louis could resist, he was being manhandled into the birthday alpha’s lap.  

The second he was plopped down, he could feel that the alpha was hard against his ass, not much separating them in Louis’ spandex and the alpha’s tight jeans.  He tried to scramble away but the other alphas were holding him in place, even as the one underneath him was shifting uncomfortably which only caused his erection to press into the plush cheek of Louis as and then settle right up against his crack.  Louis couldn’t help the whimper that escaped him. 

It was so embarrassing.  He hadn’t had any real contact with an alpha in a long time and his body was calling out for it.  His body wanted to grind down against the erection, rip his shorts off and impale himself on the alpha’s cock while begging for his knot.  His mind wanted to die of embarrassment. 

“He’s wet! I can smell it!” one of the friends pointed out just as the birthday alpha’s hands gripped Louis’ hips and held him still.  

“Yea! Get it, Haz!” They all cheered as the alpha started to scent his neck, growling against his skin.  

“Fuck, you smell so good,” the alpha moaned and Louis body betrayed him as he whined.  

“Excuse me, gentlemen.  You’ll have to go next door if you’re looking for that.  This is a dining establishments. We have codes.” It was a backhanded way to save him, yet it did, his manager prying the alpha’s hands from his hips and yanking him away.  

“Louis, you’re suspended for the rest of the night.  Go home.” 

Louis stared at his manager in disbelief.  “What? I didn’t do anything!  _ They  _ grabbed  _ me _ !” 

“Probably because your behaviour didn’t give them a choice.  You have slick soaking through your shorts for fuck’s sake. Your tips are void tonight.  Next time something like this happens, you’re fired.” 

Louis stared for another moment before clenching his fists and stomping to the back.  Of course he would be blamed for what the drunken alphas did to him. He hadn’t done anything other than wear his mandatory uniform which left absolutely nothing to the imagination.  No wonder he’d slicked through his shorts. They weren’t allowed to wear underwear beneath them and they were so tight he could see every ridge and curve of his cock as if wrapped in Saran wrap.  

He threw on his trenchcoat and trudged home, anger coursing through him the entire way.  

  
  


Another day, another four am wakeup call.  

Louis struggled through his shift at the diner and then started his shift at Slickers just like any other day only this time, with his manager glaring him down. 

It was just after the dinner rush that he was sent to another table and immediately froze.  

The birthday alpha was sat at his table, this time alone, with a large bouquet of flowers resting on the table top.  

“Welcome to Slickers, you can leave now.”  Louis tried to keep his voice as cheerful as he could through his fake smile, not wanting to get fired for causing a scene.  

“No, please.  I came to apologize for the guys last night and everything that happened.” 

Louis stared at him warily and chewed nervously at his lip.  

“We were all really drunk and I know that’s not an excuse, but I don’t think I would have let them do that otherwise.”  The alpha took a deep breath and then continued. “You see, I really do find you attractive and I blurted it out last night when I shouldn’t have.  I came to see if you would accept my apology and to see if you would like to go out on a date with me? Please?” 

The flowers smelled wonderful, even better when they were held in his own hand.  It was the first time anyone had been so sweet to him and a genuine grin crept its way onto his face.  

“Yeah, okay,” Louis answered bashfully and felt silly that this was all happening while he was wearing spandex.  

“Really?  Oh my god, thank you!  I’m Harry, by the way.”  

 

Harry was the heir to the Alphapceudical fortune, the drug company responsible for the creation of Knotagra which gave old alphas around the world the ability to pop a knot again.  He was absolutely loaded and it didn’t take long before Louis let himself be spoiled rotten. 

“I don’t like the way all those alphas look at you and you work way too much.  Just let me take care of you, okay? Please quit and I’ll provide for you.” Harry pleaded with Louis more than once before he finally gave in.  

Harry was sweet and gentle and kind and so giving.  Louis hardly thought through quitting both his jobs when Harry was fawning over him like a queen.  It was love, Louis was sure, and their formal courtship started once Louis had the free time to devote to his future alpha.  He could see a life reflected back at him when he looked into the alpha’s eyes. He could see pups and a home and happiness. It was a fairytale compared to the life he always thought he would be stuck with. 

Their mating ceremony took place on a private island with fairy lights and white tropical flowers.  It was Louis’ dream and he couldn’t be happier. He stared into his alpha’s eyes as he announced his intent and grinned as their families clapped and excused them to their mating suite.  

They left the french doors open to the warm tropical air, full moon light streaming through as Harry knotted them together and then pierced his skin with sharp teeth at the base of Louis’ neck.  His life was perfect. 

They spent their honeymoon traveling around Europe, more time together in bed than out seeing the sights.  Both were young yet full of life, untouchable in their giddy bond. 

It wasn’t until they returned home to start their life together when things started to change.  

Louis moved into Harry’s large house while Harry started working for his father.  It meant long hours at the office which left Louis alone in the mansion that seemed to echo with every move he made.  

In an attempt to be a good omega, Louis would have dinner ready only for it to get cold or overdone waiting for Harry to arrive.  Often times he’d end up angrily dumping it into the trash once the sun had set with still no sign of his mate. He ended up in bed alone more often than not, crying himself to sleep in the lonely house.  

He grew depressed with the lack of interaction with his alpha, his scent even fading from the sheets while he desperately tried to bury his face into it.  

Being mated changed the chemistry of an omega.  It modified the brain to be hyper focused on their alpha, craving touch, scent, attention.  His soul ached with abandonment yet there was nothing he could do without the alpha’s presence.  

“Get up!” 

Louis awoke with a start late one night.  His eyes tried to adjust to look at the bedside clock to see that it was close to two am.  

“Get the fuck up!  Worthless omega can’t even have dinner ready for me when I get home.  Get the fuck up!!”

The sheet under him was yanked hard enough for him to roll out of bed onto the floor, barely catching himself before he cracked his head on the hardwood flooring.  

“Well if you’d come home at a decent time, maybe it would be ready!” Louis screamed back, yanking on an oversized sweatshirt and stomping towards the door.  

“Don’t talk to me like that!” Harry yanked Louis back into the room, bending him over the now bare mattress and holding him down with a large hand between his shoulder blades. 

“If you’re going to be the only omega I’m stuck with for the rest of my life you damn well better start acting like a good one!”  

Harry yanked down Louis’ pants before fumbling with his own.  Before Louis could even take a normal breath, the head of Harry’s cock was pressed against his hole and his deprived body was already wet for it.  Louis let out a sob of shock and relief as he was breached, craving the touch while mourning the loss of the soft alpha he thought he had mated with.  

Louis’ own cock was still hard, pressed between himself and the mattress, slick leaking from his hole as Harry thrust into him like an animal.  It felt good to his body even if it hurt his soul, whining out for his alpha’s knot when he felt the beginnings of it popping in and out of his rim.  

“Alpha!” he cried out, moaning when Harry locked them together with one last hard thrust, pumping him full of come so warm Louis could feel it.  

It had been so long since he’d been knotted that it lasted longer than usual.  So long that Harry grew impatient and awkwardly walked them towards the kitchen while they were still knotted together despite Louis’ uncomfortable whines of protest.  

“I’m hungry.” Had been Harry’s gruff reply, one arm around Louis’ stomach to hold them together while he pulled open the fridge and began to rummage through it.  

It made Louis feel like he was nothing.  

 

Louis continued to make dinner, continued to watch it go cold and continued to go to bed alone each night.  It made his heart ache to discover that his alpha had been sleeping in the guest room when he returned at god knew what hour.  He felt pathetic when he resorted to rolling around in the used covers just to burying himself in the scent of his alpha. 

He cried everytime Harry needed him, craving the sex that was biologically impossible from Harry to get from another omega now that they were bonded.  Louis had heard it a thousand times before. Any other omega smelled disgusting to Harry since they’d bonded and it was knowledge that was thrown at Louis every time Harry came to him sexually frustrated and came to him to satisfy it.  

Harry had been a promiscuous alpha before he had met Louis.  Growing up with his family’s wealth had allowed him to lead a privileged life full of late nights, parties, VIP sections around the world.  Louis had been his first relationship that involved more than sex. The display at Slickers the night of Harry’s twenty-first birthday hadn’t been out of character for the alpha and his group of friends.  Harry had even admitted that he’d frequented The Omega Den, the sex club next to Shiners, before they’d met. 

It was all in fun, Harry had said.  A young boy out there living up his sexual awakening.  Harry’s opinion had obviously changed once he had bonded Louis for life and realized what that really meant.  

 

Harry was knotted deep in Louis over their kitchen table when Louis felt it for the first time.  His eyes had flown open and his body had grown still. It was so subtle that Louis probably wouldn’t have noticed it if the weight of Harry’s body hadn’t been pressing him down against the hard surface.  A small cramp, a twinge, a sensation that was foreign and deep inside his belly. 

It made him rush to the drug store as soon as Harry had left him for bed, Harry’s come still dripping out of him and into his hastily thrown on sweatpants.  

He made a beeline for the family planning section, grabbing a pregnancy test and sprinting to the bathroom before he’d even paid for it.  It was something he had to know. 

In the dirty and dimly lit public restroom was not exactly where he had imagined finding out he was pregnant for the first time yet there he was.  His hand shook as the lines appeared and a hand rose to rest on his belly. It shouldn’t have been a shock, they hadn’t used any protection since the day they bonded, yet it had been so long without even a late cycle that it hadn’t even crossed his mind.  

He paid for the test like the honest omega he was and then drove home with a rock weighting his heart.  Pacing around the kitchen, he pondered what to do until he finally marched towards the guest bedroom where he knew he’d find his alpha sleeping.  

Without hesitation, he crawled up onto the bed and watched his alpha sleep while he sat cross legged on top of the covers.  Harry looked so innocent when he slept, just like he had when they were courting. It made his soul ache and he wished that he could have even a sliver of that back in his life.  

“Harry,” Louis finally reached forward to brush a few stray curls off his alpha’s forehead.  “Harry, wake up.” 

“What?” Harry asked gruffly without even opening his eyes, “What do you want?”  

Not the best start to the conversation but Louis knew it needed to happen.  

“Harry, I’m pregnant.”  

“Get rid of it,” was Harry’s reply with barely a second of time for him to have thought through the situation.  

“No!  I’m not getting rid of our baby?”  Louis was shaking with the suggestion.  Harry was Louis’ alpha. Harry was supposed to mate him, was supposed to get him pregnant, was supposed to take care of him.  That was how it worked. 

“I’m not taking care of it then.”  Harry shrugged and hadn’t even opened his eyes through the entire exchange.  

Louis frowned and looked down at his belly, spreading his hands out over the space that had yet to show.  He couldn’t imagine raising their baby alone when his alpha was just a room away, perfectly capable of being a father.  

“You did this, you know,” Louis huffed as he climbed off the bed, rolling his eyes at Harry’s snort of acknowledgement.  

 

Louis had barely started showing when he realized he was nesting.  He’d stolen Harry’s dirty clothes from the laundry instead of throwing them into the washer, noticing how few things he had folded only after he was done with the washing.  All of the lost items were on his bed, hidden under the covers. 

It was the time when he needed his alpha the most.  He needed his scent, needed his touch, needed his attention.  Instead, Harry had gone on extended business since the night Louis had told him, flying off to some other country without even a phone call to let Louis know he was okay.  

Harry returned the first night Louis felt their baby kick.  Overjoyed but depressed that he was experiencing it on it own, Louis had cried until he heard the door open, the scent of his alpha drifted through the stale air.  

“Alpha!” Louis had whined, body and soul reaching out for the alpha who so easily abandoned him. 

“Decided to keep it then, huh?” Harry asked when he reached the door to what had been intended as their shared master bedroom.  

“Course I did,” Louis sniffed and expected Harry to be on him in a second which was how it usually played out.  

“I’m– yeah, that’s good.” Harry nodded and lingered in the doorway.  Louis just watched him, waiting for the rejection that always came. 

“Being gone, I guess I took some time to really think about it and I could feel a pull already.  I guess I kind of already knew before you did, I could smell it, but I didn’t want to admit it. Even to myself.  And I guess I realized that I was bitter about something I didn’t even want anymore. I don’t want to spend all my time trying to get laid.  I think I was taking it out on you because I didn’t want to be working for my dad. Not in the way he wanted me to, anyway. So I’m. I’m just glad you didn’t listen to me and I hope maybe we could, I don’t know, not start over but maybe work on things?”  

Harry seemed nervous for the first time, the first time Louis had ever seen him nervous, anyway.  

“I’d like that,” Louis said with a small smile, a hand still resting on his belly.  That had been what he had wanted from the start. He’d wanted an alpha to take care of him, to be a father to his babies, to build a life with.  Even with everything that had happened, Louis had been able to tell that Harry wasn’t a bad person, just wearing a shell of someone that was a stranger.  

“Okay, I’ll go make us some dinner.”  And with that, Louis hoped that life with his mate had finally started.  


End file.
